King Nothing
by BlizzardOfOzz
Summary: Justin has won TDA. He's won a million dollars. He is king. But now everyone knows what a manipulative ass he is. And he realizes that he's king of nothing. Songfic to Metallica's "King Nothing".


**King Nothing**

Justin has won TDA. He's won a million dollars. He is king. But now everyone knows what a manipulative ass he is. And he realizes that he's king of nothing. Songfic to Metallica's "King Nothing".

* * *

_Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this I wish tonight.  
Are you satisfied?_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris McClean said, flashing his pearly whites for the camera. "After a season of action, drama, romance, humor, shocking plot twists, and excitement, I am proud to declare the winner of Total Drama Action is... Justin!" He held up Justin's arm, the way a boxing announcer would hold up the arm of a match's winner. The male model grinned triumphantly. You would too, if you had just won a million dollars.

Beth, TDA's runner-up, glared at Justin, the look on her face a mix of anger and sorrow. She was mad at Justin for being manipulative and backstabbing throughout the contest, and sad that she had let herself be fooled by his good looks. At least now she and everyone else knew what a douche he was.

"I am the king!" Justin proclaimed proudly.

_Dig for gold, dig for fame,  
You dig to make your name.  
Are you pacified?_

At the wrap party, all Justin sit around, counting his money. Occasionally looking up, he would catch the other contestants glaring and making obscene gestures at him. He didn't let it bother him, and just went back to counting his money. They were just bitter, he decided.

_All the wants you waste.  
All the things you've chased._

No one talked to Justin on the bus ride to the airport. In fact, Justin was pretty much all by himself in the front of the bus. Looking back at his former contestants, he saw them pleasantly chatting with one another. Hell, even Heather was having a conversation! It was like he wasn't even there!

_Then it all crashes down,  
And you break your crown,  
And you point your finger,__  
But there's no one around._

At the airport, Justin expected a mob of screaming fans to greet him. But there was no such mob at the airport, or on the plane to Vancouver.

"They're probably all at home, planning my victory party," Justin told himself, leaning back in his seat for a beauty nap.

_Just want one thing,  
Just to play the king,  
But the castle's crumbled,  
And you're left with just a name._

As Justin's limo pulled into his neighborhood, he thought of what awaited him at home. He anticipated a huge party on his front yard, with all his friends and fangirls from school begging him for an autograph. He expected his whole family to be their, telling them how proud they were.

_Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?_

As the limo pulled up in front of his house, Justin's jaw dropped. His front lawn was totally barren! No one was even there to meet him! No adoring fans, no friends, no family even!

_Hot and cold, bought and sold,  
A heart as hard as gold.__  
Are you satisfied?  
_

Inside, Justin's parents barely acknowledged him. All they did was glance at him and sigh. They sounded... disappointed. Frowning, Justin stormed off to his room. If they weren't proud of him, fine. He didn't need them anyway.

_Wish I might, wish I may,  
You wish your life away.  
Are you pacified?_

"I'm fired?!" Justin asked, dumbstruck. The photographer for the photo shoot shook his head.

"Look, Justin," he said, trying to make the teen understand. "You're great to look at. You've got the whole package; face, hair, teeth, body. It's just... The boss doesn't think you're good for our image. And frankly... I agree with him. After the whole thing on TDA and all..."

Justin frowned, glaring at photographer. "You think you don't need me?! Fine! I quit!" He stormed off angrily. He didn't need them, anyway.

_All the wants you waste.  
All the things you've chased._

When school started again, Justin's former friends stayed as far away from him as possible. The fans that normally followed him everywhere where nowhere to be found. Justin was a bit upset, but shrugged it off. He didn't need them, anyways. He didn't need anyone. He had himself, and that was all that mattered.

_Then it all crashes down,  
And you break your crown,  
And you point your finger,__  
But there's no one around._

Justin had gone from the most popular kid in school to a social outcast. Kids glared at him in the halls. At lunch, he ate by himself. No one wanted to work with him in class, and when groups were mandatory, the kids who were stuck with Justin kept interaction to a minimum. Girls that normally asked him out everyday wouldn't even spare a passing glance. For the first time in his teenage life, Justin was dateless.

_Just want one thing,  
Just to play the king,  
But the castle's crumbled,  
And you're left with just a name._

The weeks and months passed by, and people's attitude towards Justin didn't change. He was still exiled at school. His parents barely spoke to him. Every photo shoot he went to rejected him. It was starting to get to him.

_Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Where's your crown?_

When graduation came around, no one from Justin's family showed up. They didn't even plan a celebration for him. When he went onstage to receive his diploma, there was virtually no applause, and he knew the little that he got was from people trying to be polite. Doesn't matter, I don't need them, Justin thought to himself, but he didn't believe it anymore.

_I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight.  
I want that star, I want it now.  
I want it all and I don't care how._

Justin moved out immediately after school ended. He still had plenty of money left over from TDA for an apartment in the city. He had tried to get modeling jobs, but still no one would hire him. So he decided to try acting. He manage to land a few parts in some plays, but they were small, with little to no speaking parts.

_Careful what you wish.  
Careful what you say.  
Careful what you wish, you may regret it.  
Careful what you wish, you just might get it._

Justin fell into depression. He was having no luck with dating, and his family wanted nothing to do with him. He started drinking. And that started eating away at his money even faster.

_Then it all crashes down,  
And you break your crown,  
And you point your finger,  
But there's no one around.__  
_

Justin's drinking began to effect his body. His muscles disappeared, and his six-pack was replaced with a beer belly. His money was dwindling fast, and his two-bit parts in plays and the occasional TV show weren't helping.

_Just want one thing,  
Just to play the king,  
But the castle's crumbled,  
And you're left with just a name._

Before he knew it, Justin had run out of money. Evicted from his apartment, Justin was living on the streets. Soon, he couldn't get a part in plays, and he wound up working as a janitor at a bar.

_Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
Nothing._

One night, when Justin was mopping up some dude's vomit, he heard a familiar sound from the bar's TV. Looking up, he was shocked to see it was a rerun of TDA. The season finale, to be exact.

_You're just nothing.  
Where's your crown, King Nothing?  
You're just nothing.  
Absolutely nothin'._

"_I am king!_" Justin proclaimed on screen.

"Yeah, I'm king alright," Justin muttered sadly, looking down at his reflection in the dirty mop water. A tear rolled down his cheek and into the bucket. "King of nothing."

_Off to never-never land._

**The End**

**The moral of the story, kids? Don't be a douche bag, it'll get you nowhere in life. R and R.  
**


End file.
